Proof of Life
by rockbabyval
Summary: A one-shot story about Rin song "Proof Of Life". It made me cried a couple of time while watching the PV and reading the lyrics.Please read and R&R! Thank you!


**A/N: I just started to like listening to "Proof of Life by -Kagamine Rin" and so I decided to write a song fic or maybe a story behind it about the song. This is my first time writing so pls review! My own birthday present :)**

**You must of cause hear this song in YouTube when the story said "Click play" on the song or you could Download the song and hear it thought out the story until the story say "Click play" and re-hear the song. Search "Proof of Life by -Kagamine Rin" on YouTube.**

**I did not own anything at all. Everything goes to the rightful owner of it!**

* * *

It was a cold winter day and Rin was sitting in her hospital bed very paled in color and she could hardly carry a cup of warm coco which Len had given it to her to drink when he visited his twin. Rin could only live few more day before she…

Rin was diagnosed with an incurable disease that even the doctor can't help her. Her left side of her body was paralyze and she could not feel her body while her right side was suffering with weak muscle. Meaning, her muscle could not move too much. Many people died of this illness because they could not breathe. Rin was force to leave the company where she sing with the rest of her friends just to focus on curing her illness… but it does not seems to be working at all.

"I will bring you out today Rin." Len said trying his best not to let out a single tear out after hearing what their family doctor said to him few minute ago.

**-Flashback (Few minute ago)-**

Len was called down to the hospital as soon as possible when his phone rang during his break in the recording studio. Everyone knows that Rin life was slowly draining away every new day approaches.

Len ran as fast he could down to the hospital in the cold and snowy floor but all he could think was… Rin. All he want is Rin to be safe. Rin to be happy again. Rin to be cure by the illness she had and most importantly… not losing his other self he loves so much. "Rin… Please be safe…"

Once he reaches the hospital, he ran right up to the doctor office and knock on it. Waiting for an answer and soon, he heard the sentence "Come In". Len slowly open the door and sat on the chair which faces the doctor's table.

"I'm sorry to called you down urgently when you are working but I'm afraid we had some bad news regarding your sister, Rin Kagamine." The doctor started to through some papers on his desk and founded Rin profile.

"What is wrong with Rin?" Len asked with such sad and worried eyes.

"I'm afraid Rin Kagamine had only a few hours left before she…"

"Died?" the most hated word that Len would say. The doctor nodded slowly.

"Spend some of her last remaining time with her. She don't have much time left…"

"I understand…" Len thanks the doctor for the information and quietly left the room. Walking slowly with his mind full of thoughts of how to survive without his twin almost killed this 14 years old teenager. One thing is that… he cant survive without his other half. They were always together no matter what happen. They hardly even fight!

Len straighten up himself in front of Rin ward so that she cant see what is happening now. Slowly, Len open the door and was greeted by a smiling Rin. Len worried was all close shut in his memory by the wonderful smile Rin had given him.

**-Present time-**

"Bring me out?" Rin ask disbelief.

"Yes. I had asked the doctor for permission and they allow me to take you out. We will make it back. Don't worry about it." Len reply and slowly patted his twin sister blond hair.

"Okay… Could you please take the piece of paper on the table? Its for you" Rin said softly and Len went to pick up the paper and told Rin to climb onto his back and she did after wearing her jacket. The weak, cold and fragile body was touch by a strong, warm and strong body.

"Len… Where are you talking me?" Rin asked when Len started to walk out of her room.

"Secret" Len said having an idea even Rin can't think about it. Soon, Len was out of the hospital and was walking down the cold floor. Both of them were cold but having each other close together really did warm them up. Rin rested her head onto Len warm back.

"Rin, look up ahead" Len instructed and Rin move her head toward Len right shoulder trying to see the view in front of them.

As Rin blink her eyes a few times to see the view in front of them, she was speechless. They were up high in a safe high land so they can see the whole place. They don't have to worry about falling as there are metal bars in front and side way of them.

Len softly place Rin onto the soft winter ground and sat beside her. The two of them talks and jokes a few hours watching the view and soon, the sun was setting…

**(A/N: Start playing Proof of Life by Rin Kagamine here or if you are hearing, re-play it.)**

"Len…Please promise…me something…" Rin said as she rested her head on Len left shoulder watching the sunset.

"What is it Rin?" Len asked as he patted his precious sister head.

"Promise me… Never ever give up… on your life now… Continue life…without me… I'm only…your other half… Continue working and… reach your dream… I will be up in the sky watching you… Remember the song…we sang together? Servant…of Evil? ' You are my…princess, I am only… your servant… we are twins… that destiny has force… suffering on…' Now this princess of yours… would be lifeless soon… She will never talk, eat…, feel, jump nor…sing every again. I want you… as my servant…and my brother… to help fulfilled… this princess wishes…" Rin said as best as she could without coughing much.

"What are you talking about Rin? Why are you saying this now?" Len could not hold it anymore and let out a single tear to roll down his face.

"I only had… a few minutes left… before I die… but please you… will promise me… Don't ever do… anything foolish just because… you misses me… I'm your twin… so we will always… stay together... as one… If I am… reborn as a baby again… I want you to be… my twin again…Promise?" Rin tried her hardest and as best as she could; drag her right hand over towards Len left hand.

"Pinkie promise?" Rin ask and Len without hesitation, link their pinkie together. If he doesn't, Rin would not rest in peace. Time is almost up soon… If only the sun could set slower… Rin could have stayed together longer. If only they had another chance… But sadly, all living things need to die and be reborn again. That's how the whole cycle goes…

"Good boy…I love you and… Goodbye…" Rin slowly closes her eyes and her right hand loses grip onto Len left hand. Causing her hand to touch the soft winter floor. The sun had also set.

"Rin?" Len asked softly patting onto Rin head to wake her up. "This is not funny! Kagamine Rin! Wake up! This is not funny and this will never be!" Len started to shake her a little harder so she could just wake up but to no avail. Len couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face and suddenly he spotted the piece of paper Rin passes it to him earlier that day. He opens it up and it read.

" 'Having over wintered a few times, I finally realize what this feeling was. I had no chance to tell you this…But I believe our souls are linked straight.' Move Forward Len-Kun!" Len hug his sister as tight as possible and his tears were coming down non-stop. Rin was always looking after him but Len could not suffer the things Rin is going through. Len could only understand the things Rin is going through. Even with her weak body, she tried her hardest to write this letter to her twin.

Len softly places Rin body onto the winter ground so that her back was touching the soft and cold ground. Looking at her calm sister sleeping, he could not stop himself from crying again. Len kisses Rin forehead and said.

"Good bye…Ohime-sama…" Tears falls onto Rin face but he didn't care. He wishes that his tears will reach to his precious princess so she could wake up from this nightmare.

"I will move forward… Thank you for being with me and keeping me happy. I love you too and I will promise you the promise we had. Had a good sleep…" Len said and places his jacket over Rin to keep her warm and safe like a living human.

**-3 years later-**

Even after Rin's death, Len did not give up so easily. Kaito had invited Len to stay with Miku and him and Len gladly took it. Everyone was worried on how he could handle the death of Rin but Len said "Rin will always watch me from the sky. She will never let anything bad happen to me. She will be my twin sister forever until I died."

**

* * *

**

A/N: T_T Proof of life could really made my cried. I cried quite a few times hearing the song and writing this. This is my first Vocaloid fic so please R&R. If you want me to write soundless voice, maybe I could.


End file.
